There's A She Wolf
by ForgottenxMemories
Summary: C.C. is almost out of pizza and needs to find Lelouch's credit card. But, what she finds instead is quite shocking...


**A/N: Okay, sorry if this is a bit OOC, but it's kinda the point. It's hard to write a comedy with two such serious characters and keep them completely in-check, but I tried my hardest. Tell me how I did, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pizza Hut, Code Geass, "She Wolf" by Shakira, or the amazing inventions of phones and credit cards.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A soft moan escaped a green-haired girl's lips as her sparkling white teeth dug into the soft yet tough texture of...

Pizza.

You thought I was going to say something about Lelouch for a moment there, didn't you? Well, no. C.C. was enjoying her true love, pizza, one night in Lelouch's room, wearing only a white button-up shirt that belonged to Lelouch. It was pretty comfortable, which is why she wore it, and it was rather amusing to see the annoyed and disapproving look on the boy's face when he walked in to find her wearing his clothes, and not even a complete outfit.

C.C. smirked at the thought of Lelouch's usual reaction when finding her sitting half-naked on his bed, pizza boxes littering the floor, and C.C. pigging out on her favorite food. It was always amusing when he was annoyed. C.C. licked her fingers after finishing her fifth slice of pizza and clutched Cheese-kun closer to her in her other arm as she reached for her sixth slice of pizza. "Shoot..." She muttered quietly, realizing she was almost out of pizza. That simply wouldn't do!

Standing up while she still clung to her Cheese-kun and pizza clutched in her other hand, C.C. proceeded down the stairs until she reached the phone. It took a matter of seconds for C.C. to dial the oh-so familiar number of Pizza Hut and order several more boxes of pizza. It wasn't like it was any surprise to the person answering the phone that she wanted so many boxes. In fact, the receptionist at Pizza Hut had been expecting her next call for a while now. Usually when the phone rang, anyone answering it half expected it to be C.C. It was all too common for her to call.

Once C.C. finished ordering, she glanced about, searching. "Now, where did he put that credit card?" C.C. asked aloud, glancing about for the tiny plastic card. She had grown used to Lelouch hiding his credit card, but he was pretty inept in doing so. When she didn't feel like searching for it, Lelouch would simply give up and just tell her where it was. Now was one of those moments where she felt too lazy to get up, walk around the immense house, and find something so tiny.

But here was the question: Where was Lelouch? She hadn't seen if he walked in the house from his Black Knights meeting he held about two hours ago, and he would surely be done by now, wouldn't he?

With an agitated sigh, C.C. began doing a full scout of the house; just to make sure Lelouch was there. Although a credit card was far more useful than a person, a Lelouch would be easier to find than a credit card.

"Lelouch?" C.C. called, scanning each room in the house thoroughly in her search.

It was only a matter of time before C.C. had almost given up and made her way back up the stairs until she heard the shower running and...what's this?

As C.C. grew nearer to the bathroom, the unmistakable voice of a female rang through it. Was it Nunnally? No, that was impossible. The small girl could only bathe, due to her handicap.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me__  
__Darling, it is no joke this is lycanthrope__  
__The moon's awake now with eyes wide open__  
__My body's craving so feed the hungry_

There it was again. The feminine voice singing "She Wolf" by Shakira. C.C.'s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she listened more closely.

_I've been devoting myself to you _

_Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday__  
__Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it__  
__I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office__  
__So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it_

How the hell did a woman get into Lelouch's house? Well, besides C.C. It _was_ a pretty simple task, but whom besides herself would even _want_ to be in his house? The only reason C.C. even stuck around it was for pizza, Nunnally, her contract with Lelouch, and the pure delight she felt when irking him. So, who would be in his house?

_There's a she wolf in the closet__  
__Open up and set it free_

_AWOO!__  
__There's a she wolf in the closet__  
__Let it out so it can breathe_

_Pant, pant, pant._

That was it. C.C. decided it was probably someone who realized Lelouch's identity, or some psycho obsessed fangirl, and ran to his room to grab Lelouch's gun he kept handy in the first drawer in his dresser. C.C. dug through Lelouch's boxers until she found what she was searching for and darted out of the room and stood silently outside the door, ready to kick it in.

The door fell open immediately while making a loud "wham!" noise as it hit the ground.

_There's a she wolf in the closet__  
__Open up and set it free__  
__AWOOOO-_

The voice immediately stopped, and C.C. took this opportunity to rip the shower curtains loose and aim the gun at her target.

A shocked scream escaped her target as C.C. held the gun up to none other than...

Lelouch?

C.C.'s eyes opened wide in surprise before the girl threw the gun down and fell to the floor in laughter.

"Dammit, C.C.! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" An enraged Lelouch asked, gathering the ripped-off shower curtains and using them to cover his exposed flesh. C.C. was laughing too hard to even form a decent sounding response. Lelouch glared at the girl and waited until she could speak.

"Oh, Lelouch..." The girl said, releasing her final giggle and wiping a tear from her eye. It was shocking that C.C. of all people, stoic and seemingly emotionless, had laughed so much a tear managed to well from her eye. "I thought you were a girl who broke into your house..." C.C. said, finally managing to stand up and smirk at the blushing and outraged boy before her. "You sounded so much like a girl..." She said before waving her hand in a dismissive manner and walking off.

"A girl...?" He asked once she had left, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "But...I thought I had a masculine voice..." He said, sounding rather disappointed, before shrugging and reattaching the curtains to finish his shower.

_There's a she wolf in the closet__  
__Open up and set it free_

_AWOO!_  
_There's a she wolf in the closet__  
__Let it out so it can breathe!_

_Pant, pant, pa-_

"KNOCK IT OFF!…Oh, I found the credit card!"

* * *

**A/N: Ha, okay, so there's my short one-shot. I want to explain how I got the idea for this now, since if I had explained it in the beginning, everything would have been given away.**

******So, I was thinking about one of my favorite Code Geass songs, "Mosaic Kakera," and how for the longest time I thought it was a girl singing it. Then, this one-shot idea hit me. I was going to use the song "Mosaic Kakera" for this, but then I thought that "She Wolf" sounded so much more amusing….Especially if Lelouch sang it.**

**And, about skipping some of the lyrics, I'm sorry, but it's to show a short time elapse from when she left to grab the gun to when she got back.**

**Now….PLEASE REVIEW! :D You know you want to…**


End file.
